karajengle_official_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer (creator of KaraJengle)
About Jennifer Sandoval Martinez '''(also known as '''KaraJengle '''on the internet) is a 13-yr old graduated student from ITEA. Backstory When Jennifer was born, she was a nice and friendly child who was raised in the hands of her own loving mother. Then, when she was 5weeks old, her mother couldn't take care of her due to work she was doing, that left Jennifer completely crying all day and night and being sick, then after that, her grandmother Irene, took care of her instead, Irene and her flyed over to Guadalajara, she was raised and met her uncle, Andrew. She went to kindergarden when she was 5yrs old, got good grades and eventually, graduated. Then, she went to 1st grade, thats when her best friends left her alone, she was completely alone with nothing else, she was an intelligent student but got completely dislocated in the subjects she was doing. Then at home, she was being abused by her grandmother whenever she didn't do anything her grandmother told her to do. 2nd grade came, thats when she was being a victim of bullying, she then realized what was happening and told many teachers about the situation, the principal tried her best to fix the situation and it worked eventually. 3rd grade, the bullying gets a bit worse, she was being made fun of due to her almost bad grades, the way she dresses up and everything, she was very sad to see many people not being like her. 4th grade, bullying was almost worse, she was being called a "weirdo", "ugly person", many of those bad words, then she moved schools and the bullying was starting already. 5th grade, bullying gets worse, she was getting her stuff stolen, made fun of, having bad grades and also, the way she is, Jennifer was trying her best to tell it to the teachers and eventually talked with the person who was bullying her and then got expelled for making her leave the school entirely. She became depressed and eventually talked bad about herself and crying silently while her parents are not home or are downstairs. 6th grade, she was moved to a school that had anti-bullying in their rules, the teachers were friendly, the principal showed her everything there was in her school, she was kind of a crybaby due to her screaming "stop" everytime there was a fight and then crying in shame, which made her classmates support her. She graduated on July 4th, 2019 of ITEA and then never came back to Guadalajara, Irene and her stayed permanently on Tijuana as of now. Trivia * '''She has very bad vision, in where she needs glasses but never uses them. * She has gone to therapy several times. * Her favourite music is electronic. * She owns 2 3-floor houses with balcony and a roof garden. * She gets desperate easily when taken to go shopping. * She doesn't like spiders and cockroaches that much, they scare her a lot. * She used FlipaClip as her drawing app, as of 2020, she uses CLIP STUDIO PAINT PRO. * Her addiction to yaoi is too extreme. * Jennifer made her OC back in 2017, as of 2020, it has remained as of what we have today. * She is also an internet addict, she has 3 devices; her laptop, phone and tablet. * She also denies being showered, due to her complaining about taking so long in there. * She is very obsessed with the creator of Gacha Life, LuniDev. * It is revealed that LuniDev added her as a preset to Gacha Life 2 (Gacha Club) but, it is not confirmed if Gacha Club is finished, LuniDev claimed that he will release it in early-January. * She is also known for her addiction to Coca-Cola and Pepsi, she tells her family that she doesn't feel her organs damaged or rotten due to the sugar that Coca-Cola and Pepsi have. Category:Female Characters